Never Another One
by Manhttngal43
Summary: Harry Potter returns with the Dark lord defeated. But he has a surprise that could change his relationship with Ginny forever.
1. Prologue

Harry was trapped. He was pressed against a concrete wall, Wormtail in front of him, Snape on his right, and Lucius Malfoy on his left. His eyes darted frantically, searching for a way out. In a desperate attempt, he raised his wand, and managed to stupefy Wormtail. Malfoy and Snape were too quick for him however. In a single second they had him disarmed, and they closed the gap, so there was no where else for him to run.

"Well, well," said Malfoy, his tone as sinister as ever. "It looks like we'll be able to finally give the Dark Lord what he wants." Thick chords shot out of his wand and twisted themselves around Harry, until he was bound so tightly he could move neither left nor right. He fell to the ground, but felt himself being raised up again as Lucius levitated him with his wand.

Horror coursed through Harry's body. He was scared of the unknown horrors that awaited him, but his main concern was his two friends and allies, Ron and Hermione, who now lay unconscious on the floor.

As if his thoughts had been transmitted, Snape turned to the two figures on the ground.

"What should we do with the rats?" he said in a greasy voice.

"Kill them," came the simple, cold, and heartless answer.

Snape raised his wand.

"Avad…"

"_Stupefy!_"

Snape dropped his wand and fell to the ground.

"What the…" Malfoy turned and turned, looking for the mysterious caster. A blue light shot at him, and before he could stop it hit him on the chest, and he joined Snape on the floor. Harry felt the levitation spell break, and he fell to the ground hard, feeling as if every one of his bones were broken. He lay still, as soft footsteps approached him. They grew closer and closer, until Harry was able to stare directly into the face of his savior.

It was a girl.

In the dim light, Harry couldn't make out the details, but what he saw was a tall, slim girl, with shiny dark hair that fell past her shoulders in subtle waves. Her forehead held beads of sweat, but she was not panting like Harry. Holding her wand in front of her, she leaned over and cut through the ropes that were holding Harry prisoner. Harry sat up, massaging his wrists.

The girl spoke.

"Hello, Harry Potter." Her voice was cool and steady, with a certain calm and steeliness to it.

"Who _are _you?" he asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

The girl stood up, then stretched out her hand. Harry took it, and saw that her arm was toned with muscle, with a few battle scars on it. Her grip was firm as she pulled him up.

"My name is Andrea Black," she told him. "I believe you knew my father."

* * *

It gets better, I promise!

PLEASE read and Reveiw!!


	2. Homecoming Surprises

Alright, this is the official first chapter. It's a little boring, because it's mostly just setting up the story, Enjoy! All those who don't reveiw are hereby cursed into oblivion. evil cackle.

Also, i realized this confused a few people. The last scene, where Harry met Andrea Black, was a random battle, not the final one. Also, this chapter takes place about six or seven months later.

**Disclaimer:** I am NOT JK Rowling. (did someone here seriousley think I was?!)

* * *

The Weasley house was in frenzy. Excitement filled the air, mingled with the smell of something delicious cooking for dinner. Mrs. Weasley ran back and fourth, demanding help from all the present Weasley children. 

The letter had arrived two days ago. It was short, but still, after a year and a half of practically nothing, it was something.

_Dear Mum,_

_Voldemort is dead. Hermione, Harry, and I are all safe, and we'll be home in a couple of days. We're bringing a friend._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Ron_

In order to satisfy her excitement, Mrs. Weasley had dedicated her time to prepare for her son and his friends. She washed the empty rooms, pressed the linen, cooked the best dinner she had in years, and done about everything else she could think of to prepare herself.

The rest of the household was also excited. Charlie, Bill and Fleur had all come home. Mr.Weasley had taken the day off from work, something truly rare. Fred and George had come home, and were doing their best to ease everybody's nerves with their childish ways. Ginny had stopped eating, and could not sit still for more than a minute.

She just paced around the house her mind somewhere else. Mrs. Weasley was slightly alarmed by this strange behavior, but Fred and George, who understood far too well, had assured her it was nothing, she was just excited to see her brother. Mrs. Weasley didn't have much attention to spare on this manner, so she let it go at that. However, Fred and George knew that the lack of her already small appetite had little to do with their brother, and more to do with his friend. She was waiting for Harry.

It was two in the afternoon when Mrs.Weasley ran out of things to do. She resolved this by sitting in her armchair, listening to the wizard's station. This helped calm her nerves, and she was soon drifting to sleep. Ginny was on the couch, reading a romance novel. Bill, Charlie and Fleur were talking around the kitchen table. Fred and George were working on some contraption in the corner, and Mr. Weasley was examining some paper work.

The house had finally wound down to some peace and quiet, and there was an eerie calm. In keeping with family tradition however, the peace did not last long.

There was a knock on the door. Immediately the atmosphere in the house changed. Mrs. Weasley jerked awake. Ginny dropped her books and Mr. Weasley his papers. Bill, Charlie, and Fleur fell silent, and Fred and George let go of their contraption which let off a big bang. Slowly, Mrs. Weasley rose from her chair and made her way to the door. She fumbled with the lock for a moment, and then finally got it right. Grasping the handle, she turned the knob slowly, and creaked open the door.

"Ron!" she screeched, unable to contain herself. She flew into his awaiting arms. "Ron! Ron!" She hugged him tightly, and then moved on to the others as the rest of the Weasleys looked on. Ron had grown an inch or two taller, and had lost a lot of weight. He seemed to be more fit, as did they all. Hermione had grown taller and thinner, her usually bushy brown hair combed sleekly into soft curls. But the biggest change was in Harry. He was also taller and thinner, but to a different degree. His black hair was as messy as ever, and it had grown longer so that he hung shaggily around his face. His face had gotten thinner, and there were deep circles under his eyes. His eyes looked as though they had seen unspoken horrors, and this sadness stayed, even when he smiled at all the Weasleys. Next to Harry stood one more.

"You must be the friend Ron mentioned in his letter," Mrs. Weasley guessed, embracing her too. The first word that came to Ginny's mind when she looked at her was _sleek_. Everything about her was sleek. Her body, the way she stood, her shiny black hair that fell gracefully down her shoulders. She was thin, but not skinny, and had a much nicer body then either Ginny or Hermione. Her black hair matched Harry's but her eyes were blue where his were green.

"Yes," Harry said, stepping forward. "This is Andrea Black. She's Sirius's daughter."

Mrs. Weasley stared as Andrea held out a hand on her well toned arm. She mutely shook it, her eyes wide.

"Sirius? He had a daughter?"

"Yes," Andrea answered her voice cool and confidant. "My mother was Gabriella Unicorn, as member of the Order. She was killed after I was born.

"Ah, yes," assisted Mr. Weasley, "I remember her. A fine lady."

Andrea smiled warmly at this comment.

"But if she was killed, and you're father in prison, where have you been all these years?"

"Enough of this already!" Mrs. Weasley protested. "We can get to the questions later. For now let everyone in, and let them rest!"

She moved away from the door, and the foursome stepped into the house. At once, everyone fell on top of each other, greetings and hugs were passed all around. First Harry received a warm and firm hug from Mr.Weasley, and then he shared a few hand shakes with Bill and Charlie, a kiss from Fleur, and slaps on the back from the twins. When he got to Ginny, the two just stared at each other for a moment, and then fell into a warm embrace. He kissed her on the cheek, and then they broke apart. Ginny saw Harry glance at Andrea, who was surveying the scene, a warm look on her face, combined with an inner longing. When she caught site of Harry, she gave him a gorgeous smile, displaying perfect white teeth. He smiled back. Eventually, the chaos settled down, and everyone returned to the living room, except for the newcomers, who went up to shower and rest.

"Well," began Mr. Weasley, "they seem to be intact."

"Yes, they do," agreed Charlie, "but who is this Andrea?"

"She seems sweet," put in Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum," said Bill, his eyes raised, "we met her for about ten minutes."

"Still, after all they've been through," Mrs. Weasley put in, "I would trust their judgment."

"I trust them too," argued Bill, "it's just that there are so many unanswered questions. Where has she been her whole life? How did she find them, etc?"

"Well," Mr. Weasley said patiently, "I'm sure we'll find everything out tonight, and if not tonight, then over the course of the next few days."

"Well," Ginny put in, "if my opinion counts for _anything_, I like her."

Two hours later, the Weasleys were joined by Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Andrea, fresh and rested. They sat around waiting for dinner, talking about trivial things, purposely avoiding matters that were more serious.

"How's business doing?" Ron asked the twins.

"It's hopping!" Fred said enthusiastically. "Especially now that Voldy is dead and people aren't so scared to come to Diagon Ally anymore."

"Also the ministry of magic bought a ton of stuff for their Aurors, you remember. That gave us a tremendous boost!" George added. "You should come see it one day."

"We've added a ton of stuff."

"And we didn't have anywhere to put it, so we expanded."

"It really is an impressive place," Bill commented, his arm around Fleur.

"Sounds great," Hermione smiled.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

The party got up, stretched, and made their way into the kitchen. They gathered around the table, a delicious aroma smoking around them. Mrs. Weasley brought a huge roast to the table, and Mr. Weasley took his carving knife, and started cutting the pieces, which Fleur handed out to everybody.

Harry was seated between Ron and Andrea, and Ginny sat across from Andrea. The two girls were soon talking like good friends. Harry smiled. He had missed this, this normalcy. Ron was digging into his food, a satisfied look on his face. Hermione sat across from Harry, and kept giving him odd looks as if to say, _well?_ Harry returned a look that said, _soon, don't push it_. Hermione smirked.

Ginny, though fully enjoying her conversation with Andrea, kept glancing over at Harry. It was _him_, she needed to talk to. She wanted to know where they stood, after their separation a year and a half ago. She wanted to know if he still wanted her. She _hoped_ he did.

"So, Andrea," Mr. Weasley addressed her, ending her and Ginny's conversation. "Help me out here, because I am very curious. About everything."

Andrea shrank back, unsure. She shot Harry a pleading look. He cleared his throat.

"Allow me, Mr. Weasley." He shot her a reassuring smile, and squeezed her hand under the table. "When her father was arrested, the ministry realized that it might not be the best thing if Andrea grew up among the wizarding world, which bore so much hate and anger towards her father. Andrea grew up among muggle foster homes all her life. She discovered her magical powers on her own, and started developing them. Andrea lived for awhile right near the leaking cauldron, and discovered Diagon Ally by herself. She would explore the streets, and that's where she learned most of what she knows. That's where she learned of her father, and of Voldemort. Then she moved away, and her access to us was cut off. Her stay away was very short however, and less then half a year later she found herself once again by Diagon Ally. She learned of Voldemorts return, and her father's escape. She set out to reunite with him, but she never made it. When Andrea learned of her father's death, she ran away from her foster home with a new goal: to find me, and help me to defeat Voldemort. She did, and ended up saving my life."

Silence greeted his story, and Andrea's face burned red.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley broke the silence, "she is certainly welcome here then."

"There's one more thing," Harry added, shifting uncomfortably. He stop shifting, took Andrea's hand in his, smiled at her, and then at everyone else. "We're engaged."

* * *

A/N: it gets much better. 

READ AND REVIEW (the two go together!!!!!!!


	3. Never Another One

A/n: Here's the next chapter. and the drama is rising... REVEIW!!!!! even if you don't like it, tell me why. (nicely please.)

* * *

The kitchen filled with utter silence, interrupted only by the sound of someone's fork falling to the floor. The crystal noiselessness stretched on as everyone in the room stared at Harry and Andrea. Shock was written over almost all of their faces. Finally Mrs. Weasley broke the silence. 

"Why Harry, that…that's wonderful!" She rose from her chair and embraced him, and then Andrea. "That's so exciting!"

As if woken from a reverie, the frozen Weasleys sprung back into life and echoed their mother.

"That's fantastic!"

"Wow!"

"Congratulations!"

Only one person did not join in the jubilation. Ginny sat there in shock, frozen to her chair, looking as though someone had just slapped her across the face.

She couldn't have heard right. She didn't _want_ to have heard right. Harry? Engaged? No, it couldn't be, not to Andrea. He had come back to see _her,_ Ginny, not to make wedding plans with some stranger. She had started getting along very nicely with Andrea; she had thought the two of them could be friends. Not anymore. Oh no! It couldn't be true. She stared at Harry, willing him to take back what he just said, willing him to admit he was just joking, but Harry did not return her gaze. He had eyes only for Andrea.

When everyone had settled down, Mr. Weasley probed for details.

"So, when's the wedding?"

It was Andrea who answered this time.

"We want to settle down first and figure out a few things before we set a date. For instance, what are Harry and I going to do now? We have to find jobs, a place to live, etc."

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley warmly, "we're here for whatever you need us for."

"Thank you so much," Andrea said sincerely. "You've done so much for Harry, and now opening up you're home to me. I really do appreciate everything."

"I haven't done anything for Harry I wouldn't do for my own son," Mrs. Weasley said lovingly. 'This is really so exciting for us Andrea. Welcome to the family!"

Andrea looked like she was about to cry. Ginny understood what words like that must mean to someone who grew up as she did, without any real family. But Ginny had little concern to spare on her, due to the roller coaster her mind was going through now. She felt the eyes of Fred and George on her, and glanced up to see them gazing concernedly at her. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get away. Now.

She stood up.

"May I be excused?" she asked her mother. "I think all this excitement has given me a stomach ache." Mrs. Weasley gazed sympathetically at her daughter, oblivious to the real cause behind the pain.

"Of course dear."

For the first time Harry looked uncomfortable. He gave Ginny a funny look, as though trying to decide what she was thinking. This shot another pain through Ginny's heart. Gone were the days when she and Harry could tell what the other was thinking at a single glance. Trying hard not to run, Ginny made her way up the flights of stairs to her awaiting room.

She loved her room. Painted blue, her bad lay against one wall, and her desk along another. A small cage on her desk contained a pigmy puff, and next to it was her schoolbooks she had brought home over the holidays. Tacked on to her walls were her favorite pictures. There was one of her when she was a baby, in a cute little yellow outfit, waving her father's wand. Another one showed her and Ron with toothless smiles when they were seven and eight. Yet another one was of her whole family on their trip to Egypt. Ginny couldn't bear to look at the last one, but forced herself to. It had been taken during her fifth year. Her and Harry were sitting under an old tree, her head resting on his shoulders, his arms cradled around her. It was such a beautiful picture, lying about the turmoil going on at that very moment. Ginny ripped it off the wall, and put it safely away in her draw, where it would no longer taunt her.

There was a timid knock at her door.

"Ginny?"

When there was no response, Ron creaked open her door and stepped slowly inside. Ginny sat, her back to him, at her desk, staring out the window into the meadow.

"Ginny."

She did not turn around.

"Come on, talk to me."

Still no response.

"Alright, then just listen to me. You have to accept what's going on. Harry met Andrea and this is the result of their relationship. I'm sure you've also dated other guys; you just haven't found the right one. But you will one day."

At this Ginny turned around, and Ron saw her eyes were teary.

"There never was another one."

"What?"

Ginny took a breath.

"There was only Harry, only ever Harry. Since he left, there was never anybody else."

Ron looked shocked for a second, and then regained his composure.

"That's not Harry's fault Ginny. You guys broke up."

"Yes, but he broke up in order to protect me. I guess I just always assumed that if he killed Voldemort, and we both survived, we could be together again, and everything would go back to normal."

"That's not fair Ginny," Ron protested "Harry broke up with you, and he didn't realize you wouldn't be able to let go."

"But _he_ let go." Ginny observed.

Ron's face grew serious.

"It wasn't easy for him Ginny. But he assumed you were well over him. He forced himself to let go.

Ginny sighed, wiping her eyes.

"I just feel so betrayed," she whispered. "He told me we couldn't be together because he was afraid that his enemies would get to me. He broke up to protect me, because he loved me. But how can I believe that anymore. I mean, didn't he feel the need to protect Andrea?"

"Andrea didn't need his protection. She was already in danger."

"So was I!" Ginny was yelling now. "We were all in danger. I thought he really cared about me, but it was just an excuse."

"Ginny, listen to me," Ron pleaded urgently. "You can't believe that. Harry didn't just drop you like a hot potato. He tormented himself. But he 'knew' you would move on, so he forced himself to also."

Ginny sat down on her bed heavily. Silent tears now ran down her cheeks.

"I know," she said, drained. "I just never did get over him."

Just then there was another timid knock, and Hermione stuck her head in. When she saw them, she stepped in and held open the door.

"Ron, get out. I need to talk to Ginny."

"I'm her brother!" he protested incredulously.

"And I'm a girl," Hermione shot back, "and Ginny is tragically lacking sisters. Now leave!"

Ginny spoke up.

"It's really okay, Hermione." She stood up, wiping her eyes. "I feel much better now."

Hermione's jaw dropped open in shock, as Ron smiled smugly. Brushing past Hermione on his way to the door, he said into her ear, "Brothers: one; girls: zero."

* * *

A/N: REVEIW!!!!!!!! (please) I hope people are starting to understand why this is called Never Anther One. I'll emphasize it more in the next chapter. 


	4. Memories

Okay, here's the rule. IF YOU READ IT, THEN REVEIW IT!!

I don't think i can be much clearer.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Andrea Black, and nothing else.

* * *

The next day past slowly and rather lazily in the Weasley household. The three arrivals slept in late, coming down for breakfast not long before it was time for lunch. 

"Oh wow," said Ron, stretching. "I haven't slept that well in a long time."

On the table sat three wrapped gifts, each next to a steaming plate of eggs and bacon.

"What are these?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, said Mrs. Weasley, entering the kitchen. "You guys missed the holidays, but since it's only a week after Xmass, I figured it wasn't to late to give gifts."

"You shouldn't have," Harry said, noticing that no gift sat besides Andrea's plate.

"Oh please, I enjoyed it. After all, I wasn't able to get you anything last year." She turned to Andrea. "Forgive me, darling, but I really didn't have much warning that you were coming, and I didn't have time."

"Oh, please Mrs. Weasley," Andrea smiled. You've been kind enough."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, and continued with her busy work.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, she's been up in her room all morning. I don't know what's going on with her. I do hope it's not her stomach still."

Hermione exchanged a look with Ron, and Harry once more grew uncomfortable.

"Why don't I go check on her?" Hermione offered.

"Oh, will you dear? That would be wonderful!"

Hermione pushed her chair away from the table, got up, and made her way up the stairs.

She knocked once on Ginny's door and then entered. The radio was playing some hip wizards station, and Ginny was bent over on her desk, writing something.

"What's up?" Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Nothing," Ginny responded, still concentrating on whatever she was writing. "Just finishing some last minute holiday work before I go back to school."

"You don't seem too excited about us coming back, alive," Hermione observed.

"I am," Ginny said, still not looking up. "I just have to finish my work."

Hermione got up from the edge of the bed and peered over Ginny's shoulder. She picked up the book and looked at the cover.

"Hey!" Ginny protested.

"'My diary'," Hermione read out loud. "I thought you would have given that habit up after first year." She became more serious. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"I believe that's what a diary is for," she retorted, grabbing it back.

"I find that talking to an actual breathing person works even better."

Ginny put down the pen.

"You already know what's bothering me."

"Andrea?"

Ginny nodded.

"She's just so perfect, there's no way I can compete with her. She's pretty, she's confident, she's a really talented witch. And she's an orphan, just like Harry. They have a bond, a special understanding of each other."

"First, you are gorgeous Ginny. It's not everyday you see hair like yours. Second, confidence is a state of mind, and the only thing keeping you from that is you. Thirdly, don't pretend like you're not an amazing witch. You could give me a run for my own money. Fourth, she might be an orphan like Harry, but you are part of Harry's family. And fifth, even with all that, Ginny, there is no competing, because Harry's made his choice. He loves Andrea."

"What do you think of her?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione thought for a moment and then decided,

"I like her. No, seriously Ginny. She's really nice, and can be a lot of fun once you get to know her. I saw you last night. You were getting along fine with her before Harry made his announcement. Maybe if you learn to like her, you'll be able to cope better."

"I can't get myself to look at her, let alone get to know her."

"Fine. So let's start with small steps. The first one is actually coming downstairs with everybody."

"What's the next one?" Ginny asked.

"A smile."

Ginny couldn't help herself, and she let one out.

"Ah, see," Hermione said, as the grin spread to her eyes, "we're making progress already."

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were having their own little discussion, though theirs was rather shorter because Mrs.Weasley soon reentered the kitchen.

"Is Ginny mad with me?" Harry asked Ron.

"You should talk to her," he said.

"Why would Ginny be mad with you?" Andrea asked, her long black hair flowing down her shoulder.

"No reason," Harry brushed her off. He turned to Ron. "Is she mad?"

"You have to talk to her," was all he would say.

"But I don't know what to say," Harry admitted.

"Then you need to figure it out," Ron said.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked again.

"I'll tell you later," promised Harry, hoping she would forget.

The rest of the day passed as Harry, Ron Hermione, and Andrea unpacked the little they had brought home. Andrea and Hermione were sharing a room with Ginny, and Harry was with Ron in his room.

Harry examined the items he had left, the only things that had survived the past year and a half. There was his wand, grimy and in need of a polishing, his broomstick, which had turned out to have been very useful transportation. He laid the broom against the wall in the corner and set his wand on the desk. He went to the next item, his father's invisibility cloak, and hung it in the closet. Reaching once more into his bag, he pulled out the photo album Sirius had given him of his parents. He flipped through the pages, feeling an odd peace now that their deaths were avenged. His bag now empty, he threw it into a corner. But as it hit the floor, a faint clinking noise caught his attention. He picked up the bag and felt around. His finger felt something cold, metal. Wrapping his fingers around it, he pulled out a gold locket. It was the locket Ginny had given him in sixth year, right before they broke up. Memories came flooding back, and guilt washed over him, but he pushed it away. Why should he feel guilty? Ginny hadn't seemed _that _upset when he told her he was engaged, and even less so this morning. Still, a sense of uneasiness overtook him.

"Stop!" he said out loud. Why should he feel like this? He didn't do anything wrong. His relationship with Ginny had been nice while it lasted, but it wasn't to be, and he had moved on. He hoped.

After dinner Harry and Andrea took a stroll outside in the back of the Weasley's house. They were silent for a while, just holding hands and enjoying each other's company. After a while they came upon an old broken wooden fence. Andrea leaned against it, her liquid black hair blowing in the wind. Finally she spoke.

"The Weasleys don't like me, do they?" she asked Harry.

Harry sighed. Not many people knew this side of Andrea. To everyone else she appeared cool, confident, and even a little intimidating. That's how Harry had first perceived her. Few, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had ever seen the side of her that was unsure, and self-conscious.

"They love you, Andrea," Harry assured her, playing with a strand of her hair. "Why would you think they hate you?"

"Well, they didn't seem too thrilled when you told them we were engaged, and Mrs. Weasley didn't have a gift for me this morning."

Harry ran his finger around her face. Over her cheeks, across her forehead, touching her lips, and then back to her hair.

"Andrea," he loved saying her name, "Andrea, the Weasleys love you, and you'll just have to trust me on that. They were just caught by surprise last night, and Mrs. Weasley apologized for not giving you a gift. I've seen her around people she doesn't like and you're not one of them. Trust me."

Andrea gazed into Harry's green eyes.

"I trust you."

Their lips met in a fierce and passionate kiss. Harry's hands moved down her back, and then up to her face, and wandered as if with a mind of their own, like they knew what they were doing.

Finally they broke apart; Harry's breathing heavily, Andrea's level.

"I love you Andrea," Harry whispered. They shared one more kiss, and then Andrea left back towards the house, Harry gazing longingly after her.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Harry jumped, and then turned around.

"Ginny! How long have you been there?"

Ginny was walking towards him, her gait slow and relaxed.

"Only a minute, don't worry. I only saw you're last kiss."

"Ginny, that's spying!"

"It's not spying, Harry. You were in a completely open place."

"Okay, fine," Harry conceded. "But what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Am I not allowed to walk in my own backyard?"

Harry rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. Ginny smiled.

"I missed you," she told him, leaning on the fence in the exact spot Andrea had just been. "School just wasn't the same without you."

"I missed you too," he replied.

"No you didn't," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course I did," he argued, his face showing signs of confusion.

"You were off having all you're adventures, and with Andrea. You didn't miss me at all."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, the leaned on the fence next to Ginny.

"What do you think of Andrea?"

"Well, when I first met her I liked her…"  
"But…?"

Ginny sighed.

"Then I found out you were engaged."

Surprised at this comment, Harry glanced up at her face, then down at his hands.

"Ginny-"

She cut him off.

"Harry, it's okay."

"I don't think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. It's just- well, you haven't been yourself since you found out."

"Of course I haven't Harry. I won't deny that I was anything less than shocked. But still, if it's what you want, then I'm fine with it." Ginny wouldn't meet his eyes. He turned her too him, so that she was forced to, still, she looked down at her feet.

"Ginny," he said, but she still avoided his eyes. "Ginny, look at me." Reluctantly, she met his stare. "Do you really mean that?" he asked her.

Ginny sighed, not able to hold back.

"No, I don't."

Harry let go of her, deflated. Now he was the one avoiding her.

"Why does it bother you so much?" he muttered. She looked at him incredulously.

"Why does it bother me? Harry, last time I saw you we were kissing, and all of a sudden you come back and you're _engaged?_! And you ask, why does it bother me?"

"Ginny, we broke up!"

"I know," she said, calming down, "I guess it was just really unexpected. I think deep down I never really let go. I think I always had this picture in my mind where you would come home and want to be with me again. But I suppose the living happily ever after part should have tipped me off that it would never happen."

"But I don't understand. How could you date other guys if you still had that picture in you're head?"

"I didn't."

"What do you mean, you didn't. There must have been at least three guys just last year!" Harry joked.

Ginny looked at Harry with complete and pure seriousness.

"There was never another one, Harry."

Harry caught his breath then let it out in a low whistle. The sun had completely disappeared by now, and the meadow stood silent around them.

"Ginny…I…I had no idea."

"I just, well when you came home with her… Harry, you hurt me so much."

"Forgive me, Ginny," he pleaded, drawing closer to her, "If I had known, if I had had any idea… I'm sorry Ginny."

And that was it, in a single motion they were embracing each other, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss, and their memories alive.

* * *

REVIEW. I hope you like this chapter. Haha, evil cliffie. keep on reading! 


	5. Confrontations

Alright, this is for the people that hate cliffies! This is a reward for your reviews. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, even those who offered critiscm. Keep on reviewing, even if you don't like it! (Although constructive critisicm is definetly more effective than just "i hate you're story) Now, everyone knows I didn't invent Harry Potter, so on with the story!

* * *

The kiss was long and passionate. Every moment of it Harry knew it was wrong, that he should stop, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. He let the moments pass.

Ginny was the one who finally pulled away. She stood there, staring into Harry's eyes, caressing his hands. But for Harry, the moment was over, the magic was gone. As he though about what had just happened, reality came rushing back.

"Ginny, I…" His brain was being forced into motion. "I…I have to go." He left her standing at the fence as he headed towards the house.

"Harry!" She called after him. But he did not turn back.

* * *

Harry did not sleep very well that night. His thoughts raced through mazes, but there did not seem to be a way out. His heart cringed at the thought of how he had betrayed Andrea, but his spirit soared when he relived the kiss. But he knew he couldn't keep this up. It wasn't fair to anybody. To Ginny, to Andrea, to _him_. He was going to have to choose. And whatever he chose, somebody was going to get hurt. Somebody he loved.

The next morning Ron woke Harry up for breakfast. Harry yawned and rolled out of bed, groggy from his restless night. He somehow managed to get his shirt on and stumble down the stair. Ron, Hermione, Andrea, and Ginny were all there.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, rubbing his eyes. "Just tired."

He could feel Ginny trying to catch his eye, and Andrea's stare boring into him.

"Really, I'm fine," he insisted, but he would not meet either of their gazes. Instead he preoccupied himself with the breakfast in front of him, and remained silent while everyone else chattered.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Ginny and Hermione sat in the living room, talking.

"So," Ginny began a twinkle in her eye. "What's going on with you and my brother?"

Hermione played with her fingernails.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You've always been a bad liar Hermione. Now here's my question: are you and Ron actually together, or have still not confessed you're feeling to each other yet?"

"Between saving the world and staying among the living," Hermione answered sardonically, "there hasn't been much time."

"Time?!" Ginny was incredulous. "_Please_ Hermione, Harry had enough time to get engaged, and you're telling me you haven't had time for one kiss?!"

"It's not as simple as that Ginny," Hermione insisted.

"Oh, come on! You guys have to get together already! You're a perfect match, just like m-" she stopped herself. She had almost said like her and Harry, but her and Harry were no more. Or were they? Last night had thrown her off.

As if sensing what she was about to say, but not possibly knowing the whole truth, Hermione changed subjects.

"I'm really thirsty. Do want a drink?" Ginny shook her head, so Hermione summoned herself a glass of pumpkin juice from the kitchen. As she sipped the cool drink, her mind began to wander. What _was_ going on between her and Ron? Well, something needed to happen soon. She did not want a repeat of sixth year. She smiled, thinking of their stupidity, their immaturity. No, she would definitely not stand for that again.

After watching Hermione sip her drink, Ginny decided that a pumpkin juice might not be such a bad idea after all, and summoned one too. As Hermione watched her flick her wrist, she noted how much Ginny had grown. Her face was thinner, and much more clear and set. She was slimmer, and a few inches taller. Her once plain long red hair had been stylishly cut; it was now angled and layered, and reached just below her shoulders. The way she held herself was more confident, more secure. In the relatively short time they were gone, she had transformed into a woman.

Ginny noticed Hermione staring at her, and she shifted unsurely.

"Hermione? Are you still here?" She waved her hand in front of her face, and Hermione snapped right.

"Yeah," she said, straightening up, "just spacing out." Ginny eyed her, and Hermione confessed. "Oh, alright! I just haven't really taken a good look at you until now. You've grown up a lot, Ginny. You're beautiful."

"Aw, tanks Hermione, Ginny laughed. "You're not so bad looking yourself. I happen to love your shirt, and I've noticed that the bushy hair is gone."

"I realized bushes were for gardens," Hermione agreed. She took another sip as she glanced down at her red top. Red definitely was a good color. She wondered if-

"BOO!"

Hermione shrieked and poured pumpkin juice all over her front as Ron rolled on the floor laughing. Hermione jumped up, her shirt dripping orange.

"Ron, you bastard!" she shrieked. Ron continued chuckling.

"I am a bastard, aren't I?" Ginny looked worried.

"Ron, how long have you been standing there?"

"Only a second," he said. "Why, am I interrupting some girl talk or something?"

"As a matter of fact, you are." Ginny smacked her brother. Then she glanced at Hermione. "Your shirts ruined!" she lamented.

"Oh, it'll be fine. I won't touch it though, because I'm sure you're mother could do a much better job than me. I'm just going up to change."

She left the room, and made her way up the stairs. When she reached the landing though, she heard a noise, a realized someone was already in the room. Hermione stood at the door and peered in. There on the bed sat Andrea, twisting her butterfly ring around her finger. It was the one Harry had given her when he proposed, with the promise of a real diamond later.

"Knock, knock," said Hermione, and entered the room. Andrea looked up at her, and Hermione could see that her eyes were red rimmed. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Andrea answered, regaining her composure.

Hermione headed towards the closet, and began searching for another shirt. She pulled out a blue one this time, and as she was pulling it over her head, Andrea spoke.

"Hermione, what's going on between Harry and Ginny?"

Hermione took a deep breath and turned around, pulling down her shirt.

She went to sit one the bed beside Andrea.

"Andrea, I think you should ask Harry that."

"Why," Andrea asked, frustrated, "so that he can lie to me?"

'So he can tell you the truth!" Hermione countered. "There is a lot of stuff that I don't really know."

"So why don't you tell me what you do know."

Hermione glanced down at her bitten down nails, and thought of how she should start. She glanced up at Andrea's face, which was completely serious.

"Harry and Ginny went out in Harry's sixth year. It was pretty serious. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple."

"And then…?" prompted Andrea.

"And then they broke up at the end of the year."

"Why?" she asked curiously. Hermione stopped here.

"That's something you should ask Harry." Andrea nodded.

"Fair enough." Hermione sighed with relief. She hadn't said anything too serious that might have upset Harry. She was his to deal with. She smiled at Andrea.

"He loves you, Andrea. You know that, right?" Andrea glanced back down at her ring, and smiled up at Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess I just need a little reassurance now and then."

* * *

Later that night, Harry was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind was in turmoil. He never had a moment of peace. Besides for everything going on between him, Andrea, and Ginny, he also hadn't fully processed everything from the past year and a half. For one thing, he had committed his first, but not last murder, on Bellatrix Lestrange. The memory of that still made him feel sick to his stomach. She was crouching on the floor, defenseless, but even through the blood streaming from her head, she still managed to sneer at Harry. That smile sent a huge voltage of hate searing through every inch of his body, and he killed her before he even thought about it. Then he had been on a surge, and he went on to mercilessly murder the stuttering Wormtail. Afterwards he could not stop vomiting.

There was also the death of the last surviving marauders, the last closest thing he had to his father. This one hadn't happened fast, as it had with Dumbledore and Sirius. This time Harry had knelt by his side, held his hand, and heard his last wishes. He wasn't sure which type was worse, more painful. The feeling of shock or the feeling of helplessness as you watched somebody you loved slowly die.

Someone knocked on his door, and then entered his room.

"Harry?"

At the sound of his fiancé's voice, he sat up and faced her, not noticing the tears that had formed on his cheeks. But Andrea noticed them.

"Harry!" she said in alarm. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Harry wiped them off. "I'll be fine. I was just remembering."

"Remembering what?" Andrea moved to sit on the bed. "Remembering Voldemort, remembering the deaths, remembering us, or remembering sixth year?" At the last mention, Harry's mind flashed to those happy times, shaded by a dark curtain. He looked into Andrea's eyes, and followed them as she sat down on the bed.

"What do you mean by sixth year? Are you talking about when Dumbledore died?"

"No, Harry," Andrea said in a low voice. "That's not what I'm referring to." Harry racked his brain to find something else, but he came up with nothing.

"So then what are you referring to?" he asked confused.

"Ginny, Harry! Ginny!" she stood up suddenly. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Andrea I-" he felt defeated. "I'm sorry. But we broke up. I didn't think it was important." Andrea sat down again, calmer.

"Why did you break up? From what I heard it was pretty serious."

"Who told you that?"

"The same person who told me I should talk to you."

"It was Hermione, wasn't it?" Andrea nodded. "Look, Andrea, it's not important anymore."

'Well, then why can't you just tell me? Did you guys get into a fight?" Harry shook his head.

"No, it wasn't anything like that. I have never had anything against Ginny."

"So what happened?" Andrea leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry took a deep breath, realizing the truth had to come out.

"We broke up because I loved her," he began. "When Dumbledore died, the truth hit me. I had to protect myself, because no one else could do it. I also knew that Ginny didn't fit that truth. If anybody found out about us, which they would sooner or later, they would use Ginny to get to me. I didn't want her to get hurt." Andrea looked into his eyes.

"And then you met me."

"Yes."

Andrea tilted her head back, absorbing everything that had happened. She glanced back at Harry.

"So what's going on between the two of you now?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. She leaned into him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Well that's something you need to figure out," she breathed, then got up and drifted out of the room.

Harry lay back on the bed, his head pounding, his blood rushing. Andrea was right. It was something he needed to figure out.

* * *

Angst! I love it!! keep reading!! And more importantly, reviewing! 


	6. The Ministry

A/N: Alright, we're nearing the end. This chapter focus on other aspects of Harry's life too, not just the love situation. Read it and REVIEW IT. Thanks especially to Kateg123, realfanficts, and KascityLu. you guys are the best reviewers! Sugar, you're the best too, and not just for the reviews. And Zachy, you get a shout out just because...

zoltan42: thanks for you'r review. if ur still reading this, i'll explain the difference between Andrea and Ginny. If you're not, then this is for everyone else who had the smae question. While Harry was putting Ginny into danger by going out with her, Andrea threw herself into the battle against Voldemort. Harry wasn't putting her in anymore danger than she was already in. Also, the amount of people who knew about Andrea's existence was very slim, and the people who knew she joined the battle _and _was involved with Harry, even fewer. thanks for the review though. Asking questions mean you're interested!

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

The Ministry.

That evening at dinner, Mr. Weasley brought up a topic Harry was not happy to hear.

"Harry," he said, in a serious tone, "I think it's time to face everyone." Harry did not argue, but didn't show any signs of consent either. Mr. Weasley went on. "Sooner or later people are going to figure out that Voldemort's dead, and they're going to want to know the whole story. I think it's best if it happens sooner."

Harry nodded. It was time to face the ministry.

"Good," Mr. Weasley was satisfied. "I've scheduled an appointment with the minister for tomorrow morning."

The next morning when Harry awoke, he found a freshly ironed suit hanging on his door. He scrubbed his face a little extra, but he could not get rid of the effects of his experiences. He combed his hair hopelessly, wishing he had gone for a haircut. Then he put on his suit, and took a good look at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he no longer looked like a forsaken boy. He looked like a man, who's past had made him sure of himself. He sighed. He wished he felt that way about everything.

When he went downstairs he found Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Andrea waiting for him. He picked up the toast that was waiting for him, and saw Hermione look him up and down.

"Wow," she said, satisfactorily. "You look impressive."

"Thanks," he said a little nervously. He only had a minute to finish his toast. A second later, Mr. Weasley came down, attired in his usual work clothes.

"Ready Harry?" Taking a deep breath, Harry glanced at the others. Andrea leaned in for a kiss.

"You'll do great," she assured him, squeezing his hand. Harry followed Mr. Weasley out the door. Once outside, they apparatted to the ministry. The arrived in the room that Harry remembered best, though the fountain was no longer there. Harry followed Mr. Weasley to the counter, where he spoke to the man behind it. He noticed that as they were walking the whole place had fallen silent, and now there were excited whispers.

"Arthur Weasley and Harry Potter," Mr. Weasley told the clerk. "We have a meeting with the minister." The clerk just stared at them. "Er…we have a meeting? With the minister?"

"Oh, right!" the man was flustered. "Well then…Yes…I'll need to er, see your wands then."

Harry handed his over, and a minute later had it back with the receipt in hand. Feeling everybody's eyes on him, he made his way to the elevator, where he received the same welcome.

It wasn't long before he was knocking at the door of a room marked _Minister's Cabinet._ He was let in by a secretary.

"Mr. Potter? Go right ahead." Mr. Weasley stayed squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, this is it."

Harry turned around, confused. Mr. Weasley wasn't coming. But then he smiled, and understood. He was no longer a boy that needed his protection. Chin up; he turned the knob on the door labeled,_ Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic._

The Minister was hunched over some parchment at his desk, and did not even look up when Harry entered. He just held up a bundle of papers.

"Elsa, proofread these for me," he said, "and then send them down to the Daily Profit." When no Elsa took the bundles, he glanced up and nearly jumped out of his seat. "Harry Potter! Harry, my boy!" he limped over and grasped Harry's hand in a firm handshake. "Well, actually, I see you are no longer a young boy."

"Minister," Harry greeted curtly. The minister nodded

"Come," Scrimgeour gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Sit, sit!" Harry sat down in the offered seat, and Scrimgeour returned to his. He observed Harry for a minute through his yellow eyes, and ran his hands through his mane of hair. Finally he spoke. "Harry, I'm sure you realize there are about a thousand and one questions pouring out of my mind right now," He began. "There are many questions about the past year and a half that I want to the answers to. I ask you to bear with me." Harry nodded. "I have tried to find you, as you've surely realized. I daresay you even encountered a few of them, and stupefied a couple to get them off your backs."

"Yeah," Harry said rather sheepishly, "sorry about that."

"The point is," Scrimgeour went on, "that the amount of information I have on Voldemort is currently close to zero. So, I would like you to tell me, what is going on with Volde-"

"Voldemort is dead," Harry cut him off. The minister's face registered no surprise, he only nodded.

"Yes, that has been the rumor going around. I daresay you've uncovered the mysteries surrounding him?"

"He's been using horcruxes, minister. Seven of them." For the first time the minister's eyes widened in surprise.

"Seven of them?" he breathed. "That is unbelievable. And you've destroyed them all?" Harry nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, that is certainly no small feat for an eighteen-year old. You hold the Ministry's highest respect, my boy, and I can guarantee you a job as an auror."

"Thank you, minister," Harry said, "but I hope that you have given up your hope about making me your poster boy, and that you will reevaluate who you are holding in Azkaban. I can give you with 98 percent certainty, all the names of the death eaters working under their own free will. I assure you, Stan Shunpike is not one of them." Although he tried to suppress it, he could not keep a trace of bitterness from seeping into his tone."

The Minister nodded.

"I agree with you, Mr. Potter," he said. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "You should know that we released Shunpike a few months ago. We realized it was doing us no good to hold him. And I extend my apologies for the aggravation the ministry, including myself, have caused you. We were in trying times, and perhaps are reactions were somewhat inappropriate."

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely. "I appreciate that." He stood, and the minister followed suit. They shook hands, and Scrimgeour said his farewell.

"Until we meet again," he said, "and let me know when you're applying for a job as an Auror." Harry nodded, and left the room, his spirits high. That went better then he had dared hope. He wished he could stay in the Ministry forever, instead of going back to the hell that was his life.

"How'd the meeting at the ministry go?" Andrea and Harry were out in the garden. They sat under a tree, Andrea in his lap, with his arms cradling her shoulders.

"It was good," he said, kissing her shoulder. "Much better than I expected actually."

"Yeah?"

"Mm hmm. They even guaranteed me a job as an auror." Andrea turned to him.

"Harry, that's wonderful! When are you going to start?" Harry was slightly thrown off.

"Well… I don't know yet, Andrea," he told her. "I haven't even accepted the offer yet!"

"Why not? It's a great opportunity! It's what you've always wanted."

"I know," Harry felt a bit frustrated, "I just need to give it thought."

"Harry," Andrea said disbelieving, what thought is there to give? You've been giving it thought for a couple of years already! This is what you've always wanted."

"I know!" Harry repeated, his aggravation rising. "It just came up, and I told him I'd let him know when I'm ready. It's just, after the past few months, I think I want to start reexamining whether this is really what I want to do my whole life." Seeing Andrea's concern he reassured her. "The offer's not going anywhere."

"Well, I hope not," she said, getting up. "Because I can't marry you until you know what you're doing."

"Andrea," Harry called after her as she headed for the house, "I'll figure it out. I just need a little time for things to settle down."

He sat there for a while, deep in thought. The night turned dark. He thought he saw a figure approaching, and then a second later Ginny appeared out of the darkness. He sighed. After all his thinking, he knew what he had to do.

"So, what's got Andrea all upset?"

"How do you know she's upset?" Harry asked her suspiciously. "Ginny, you really have to stop this spying thing-"

"I wasn't spying Harry," she defended herself. "It's just when I went into my room, she was talking to Hermione. She sounded pretty upset."

"Nothing happened. We just got into a little argument." Ginny said nothing, only nodded. "She's just a little sensitive." Ginny raised her eyes. This reaction frustrated Harry, and he began what he knew he had to say, careful of his choice of words. "Ginny," his tone was serious now, "I don't have to explain to you what happened. It's between me and Andrea."

Ginny look taken aback, even a little hurt.

"Oh. Ok." She turned to go back into the house. Harry called after her.

"Ginny, I have to apologize." He would not meet her eyes. She stared, confusion written all over her face.

"What for?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"For leading you on the way I did. It wasn't fair to you, it wasn't fair to me. And it certainly wasn't fair to Andrea. I only hope that the damage isn't too great."

"Harry," she put her hand on his shoulder and steadied him. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm marrying _Andrea_, Ginny. We're going to settle down and bind ourselves. I'm going to marry her Ginny, because I love her."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Harry nodded.

"I do." A single tear traveled down Ginny's face. She wiped it away and forced a smile.

"Well," she whispered softly, "it was fun while it lasted."

The next day, Harry hardly saw Ginny at all. She was leaving back to school the day after, so she was busy packing. He only saw her at dinner, which was more lavish than usual, in honor for her last night. It was then that Andrea and Harry announced what they had decided just that morning.

"We've decide that it's time for us to find a place of our own. We're going to go apartment shopping tomorrow." Harry explained how they couldn't take advantage of the Weasley's hospitality forever, especially since they were getting married. He was met with little argument.

"I have an idea!" Mr. Weasley suggested. "I'm going tomorrow to take Ginny to the train. Why don't you come with me, and after we can go hunting for a place." Although not thrilled at the prospect of a predictably awkward hour in the car with Ginny, he could see no other reason to refute this arrangement, and so he agreed.

Later that night, Hermione and Andrea were in their room, getting ready for sleep. It was relatively early, but they were pretty exhausted. Ginny was downstairs, taking care of some last minute things before she left.

"Did you and Harry patch things up?" Hermione asked as she pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair.

Andrea was sprawled across her bed, her knees bent and her feet in the air, reading a book.

"Yeah, we're good now. Thanks for the advice."

"Not a problem," Hermione said, her teeth gritted as she forced a brush through her hair. "I'm just glad you guys worked things out."

Andrea put down her book.

"You're not upset he's not with Ginny?" she asked suspiciously.

Finished with her hair now, Hermione sat down on her bed, facing Andrea, her legs crossed.

"Andrea," she told her, her voice serious. "Harry and Ginny were a nice couple, but Harry chose to be with you. I'm not the one who can say who he would be better off with. He's the only one who can be the judge of that." She paused for a moment, and continued. "He chose you, so I'm happy for you. I trust his judgment. Harry knows what he wants." She smiled sincerely at Andrea, reassuring her. Then she added as an after thought, "And don't blame Ginny for anything. She hasn't done anything. I think it would be helpful if you could be friends with her."

Andrea smiled now, feeling secure.

"I can do that," she nodded. "I rather like Ginny."

The next day, Harry was bewildered by the smoothness of the atmosphere in the car. He sat upfront with Mr. Weasley, and in the back Andrea and Ginny were talking as if they had been best friends forever. Women! Well, he definitely wasn't complaining.

It didn't seem too long before they were pulling into the station. Harry helped Mr. Weasley unload Ginny's luggage from the trunk.

"How much do you need?" he teased her as he lugged it up to the station.

"I'm a _girl_ Harry," she retorted.

Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch when they reached the barrier between nine and ten.

"We should get going, sweetie." He said nervously. Ginny embraced Andrea, and both promised to write. Then she turned to Harry.

"Take care of yourself," she told him before facing the apparently solid wall. Harry watched her vanish, hoping to the high heavens that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.


	7. Relief

Alright, Read and Reveiw!

* * *

FIVE MONTHS LATER (MAY):

Harry strode past Hagrid's hut on his way up to Hogwarts Castle. He smiled to himself. He would have to pay Hagrid a visit later. As he neared the castle, he saw students lolling about, enjoying the clear weather. The sun reflected of the lake, and in the background the trees of the forbidden forest were as green as ever. He past the great oak tree where him, Ron, and Hermione had spent so much time under, smiling at the memory. Now, a girl sat under it, reading some notes. A girl with oddly familiar red hair…

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny glanced up, and a bewildered look crossed her face when she saw Harry, who made his way over to the tree.

"Harry! Ho-wh-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for an interview, actually," he told her. "I've applied here as a teacher." Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"A teacher? But what about your job at the ministry?"

Harry shrugged.

"It's rather lost its touch. The first two months were great. I started out at the lowest level, just to get a feel for everything. After about a week I was promoted to one of the commanding offices. It was a great job, but we nailed all the Death Eaters within two months, and then it became rather boring." Harry smiled and added, "I'm afraid the wizarding world has become too peaceful."

Ginny laughed and then commented with a twinkle in her eye, "You know, if this job doesn't work out, you should have no difficulty finding other jobs."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

Ginny reached into her bag and pulled out a copy of the Daily Profit. She waved it in front of him.

"Read it recently?"

"I missed this morning," he said, grabbing it. He looked at the front cover.

**Harry Potter: Youngest Minister of Magic?**

After Vanquishing the Dark Lord, young Harry Potter seems to exhibit powers that much older men could only wish to have. "He's displayed skills far beyond his age," say Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic. "He's had to face challenges far greater than Wizards twice his age could hope to face." And our young hero only celebrates his 19th birthday in a few months. So what is so great about the boy-who-lived? What special feature does the chosen one have that other's lack? "Good judgment," Kingsley Shacklebot, a ministry employee answers, "and a pure heart. This leaves one wondering. After a Minister who completely messed things up, and another, who despite holding down the fort pretty well, has made a few bad calls, maybe Mr. potter is exactly what the Wizarding World has been looking for. Lack of experience is certainly not an issue here. Mr. Potter (continued on page three)

Harry rolled up the paper again and handed it back to Ginny.

"Ha, ha," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Very funny. I'm glad you've had a laugh."

"No seriously Harry,," Ginny tried to keep her face more serious, but failed miserably. "I thought that what it said made sense. You're exactly what the ministry has been looking for!"

"I don't think so," Harry laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready to jump into all that conflict and drama. Maybe one day, but right now I just want a quiet life."

"_You?_ A quiet life?"

"Hey, I can dream can't I?" they both giggled, and then silence resumed as they were lost in their own thoughts. Ginny finally broke it.

"So, how are the wedding plans coming?" she asked. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"They're coming," he answered vaugley, but Ginny wouldn't leave it at that.

"Harry, what's the matter?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

"I dunno," he answered, and then in a rush it all came spilling out. "Andrea and I are having second thoughts about this wedding."

"Second thoughts," Ginny echoed, "but you seemed so sure."

"I know," Harry agreed, "but I'm not so sure anymore."

"What changed?" she asked softly.

"Time," Harry answered simply. "In the beginning everything went so fast," he elaborated. "She saved my life, we fell in love, and we were engaged. I wonder sometimes if we were just caught up in the moment. Now that things have settled down, we argue often, and about stupid things too. Also, she's not too thrilled about me changing jobs." The stream of words stopped suddenly and Harry straitened up. "I shouldn't be telling you this." Ginny was slightly taken aback, but she understood nevertheless.

"Well, I hope you guys work things out," she told him. Harry stared at her, as if trying to read her.

"You don't really mean that," he stated as if stating a fact. Ginny felt frustration and anger rise up, and fought to control her emotions.

"I do, Harry!" she said, incensed. "I listened to what you said to me in January, and I've moved on. I've accepted that you will marry Andrea, and I even began to feel happy for you guys. So yes,' she said, catching her breath, "I do mean it."

Harry had nothing to say to this, so an awkward silence consumed them. It lasted only a few moments though. A tall boy, with neatly cut dirty blond hair ran up.

"Hey Ginny," he greeted her. "You told me to be here, so here I am." Then catching site of Harry, his eyes widened in awe. "Ginny, is this…?" Ginny would not meet Harry's eyes as she introduced them.

"Harry, this is Tristan Dunsworth; Tristan, this is Harry Potter." Harry held out his hadn, and Tristan gripped it firmly. Tristan turned to Ginny.

"You never told me you knew Harry Potter!" he accused her. Ginny would still not meet Harry's eyes.

"Guess I forgot to mention it," she mumbled.

"I'm very close with Ginny's family," Harry supplied. "I went to school with her brother, Ron." Harry could tell something was going on by Ginny's flat out refusal to look at him. He prodded gently.

"Ginny's your friend?" he asked Tristan. Tristan smiled as he corrected Harry.

"_Girl_friend," he said, squeezing Ginny's hand. Finally, Ginny looked up, squarely into Harry's eyes, as if daring him to respond. Harry felt his smile freeze to his face.

"Well Tristan," he said genuinely. "You've got yourself a great girl!" He turned and headed towards the castle.

Two hours later, Harry exited through the great oak doors into the glimmering sunlight, a satisfied smile on his face. He had gotten the position. He was all set to start on September first as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Life was good. _Well, at least professionally,_ he thought, as he spotted Ginny and Tristan walking along the lake, holding each other's hands. They paused, looking into each other's eyes, and kissed. Harry's happiness began to fade. He spotted smoke rising from the chimney of Hagrid's hut. _Maybe I'll go pay him a visit._

That night was like most nights for Harry, except this one was particularly bad.

"I got the job," Harry told Andrea as they sat down to dinner. Andrea nodded silently, clearly not overjoyed at his success. Harry sighed inwardly and tried again. "It was actually quite a nice day. I was able to see all my old teachers and I even stopped by to Hagrid. He offered me some of his brownies but of course…" Harry trailed off, realizing that Andrea had never met Hagrid and therefore had no idea what he was talking about. Andrea still sat silently across from, chewing her salad, politely disinterested. He tried one more time.

"I saw Ginny," he said. Andrea's face lit up.

"Ginny?! How is she?" she inquired.

"She's great," Harry answered, and their meal once again fell silent. These silent meals had lately become the norm for Harry and Andrea. Harry hated it, He didn't think he could stand it anymore.

All of a sudden the stupidity of it all hit him. What was he doing? What were _they _doing? He wasn't happy, Andrea_ clearly_ wasn't happy, so why in the world were they dragging it on like this? The whole situation was ridiculous.

"This has to end now," Harry said out loud. Andrea looked up from her plate.

"Excuse me?"

"Be honest with me Andrea. Are you happy? Do you still want to marry me?"

Andrea was very taken aback by this question.

"Well… I…it's…err." Harry was looking her straight in the eye. She sighed. "No."

"So why are we still doing this?" he asked her. "You're not happy, I'm not happy. Don't you think this is a bit ridiculous? All the fighting and everything. None of it's necessary."

"I suppose…"

"Look," Harry said, "I'm sorry I put you through this. But I think that for the past month we've both known that we don't want to get married, and I just don't understand why we're still sitting around here, pretending like everything's okay."

Andrea stared at him as the truth hit her.

"Oh my g-d. You're right! This is totally insane! I don't want to marry you."

"Then I suppose the weddings off." Harry said, trying to suppress his smile. "I don't want you think I hate you," he told her, "I just don't want to marry you." Andrea nodded, indicting that she understood one hundred percent.

It was by far the weirdest, nicest, smoothest breakup ever.

Harry left the apartment that night, and went back to the Weasleys.

"Oh Harry," Mrs. Weasley said when he told them it was over. "I'm so sorry. Let me make you some nice warm soup."

"No, Mrs. Weasley. I'm fine." He smiled. "I actually feel…relieved."

* * *

Sorry for those that wanted more drama- it's not my style.

Read and Review, even if u don't like it. (again, constructive critisicm is preffered over just plain old "your story stinks!")

RM


	8. Complicated Love

Okay, this is a really short chapter, but I happen to like it. Read and Reveiw!

* * *

Hermione and Ron were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Ron's parents had left early that morning to pick up Ginny from the Hogwarts Express, and Harry was still sleeping. It had been two months since he and Andrea had broken up. The news they had heard of her since then had been good. She now held a steady job at the ministry, and rumor had it she was with another man. Harry, on the other hand, kept himself extremely busy planning and preparing his lessons for next year. Ron had applied for a job at the ministry, and would start working for the minister in September. Hermione wanted to spend a year abroad before she settled down. Life was fairly settled as the two of them sat there.

Ron set down the dup of coffee he was drinking from and turned to Hermione.

"Do reckon things will be weird between Harry and Ginny now?" he asked.

"Not really," Hermione answered, sipping her drink thoughtfully. "But I do have a feeling that something's _bound_ to happen between them."

"But according to Harry, she's got this Tristan guy now," Ron interjected. Hermione sighed, remembering that fact.

"Yes, well, love is complicated," she concluded.

"Is it?" Ron questioned. "I think that people complicate love because they're frightened by the sheer simplicity of it all."

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at Ron, but his eyes held no sign of a joke in them.

"Wow Ron…that's deep," she said softly, and then added, "especially coming from you. I-"

"Will you two kiss already?!"

They whirled around to see Ginny standing at the door, smiling smugly.

"Ginny!" Hermione got up and gave her a hug. Ron hung back at the table, his face matching his flaming hair. "How was the term? How does it feel to be finished with school?"

"It was fantastic! It just feels a little weird that I'm not going back to Hogwarts next September."

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thanks! I'm going upstairs to freshen up!" her eyes sparkled as she glanced at Ron. "You two have fun" she added.

Hermione blushed as she turned back to Ron, expecting an awkward silence to resume. But to her surprise, she found Ron staring straight at her, as if he had finally plucked up the courage.

"Do you want to go?" Hermione had no idea what he was talking about.

"Go where?"

"Somewhere where people like Ginny aren't going to walk in on us." Hermione smiled as she grasped Ron's hand and they ran out the door.

Ginny was sitting in a tire swing in the backyard when Harry approached her. At the sound of him coming, she looked around and saw him.

"Harry!" she greeted him. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" he said. "How are you doing? Sounds like you've had a fun term, I mean with leading your team to the Quidditch final and everything!"

"Is that everything anyone ever talks about?" Ginny whined, "The Quidditch Final?"

"Well, you being captain and all… but if it upsets you, sorry. We can move on to other topics. Tell me now, since I've never experienced it myself, how does it feel to be officially done with Hogwarts."

"It feels… odd. I guess it hasn't exactly sunk in yet, that I'm not going back and all. And it doesn't upset me. Quidditch was truly amazing; g-d knows I'm going to miss that sport." A rather awkward silence resumed when she finished. Ginny was the one to break it. "I'm sorry about Andrea."

Harry was startled that she was the one to bring it up.

"Thanks, but I'm okay. I'm just relieved that it's over. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Harry paused, but Ginny cut him off before he could continue.

"Harry, I hope that you don't expect me to come running back to you after what you did."

"Of course I don't!" Harry defended himself. "I just wanted to…well, to apologize. I couldn't have expected you to come running back even if I wanted; you've got Tristan now."

"Oh," Ginny rolled her eyes, "we broke up a few weeks ago. He was like every other boy I dated: handsome…and stupid."

Harry pretended to be offended.

"Was I one of those stupid boys?"

Ginny pretended to consider for a moment, and then spoke.

"Handsome… maybe," she said, her eyes twinkling. "Stupid, definitely."

"How so?" Harry questioned curiously.

"You let me go," Ginny answered simply. Harry looked down. In one moment there conversation had gone from light, to heavy.

"You're right," he said, looking at his feet, "I was stupid. I don't know if you can forgive me, but I'm asking you to try."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

Ginny hesitated for a minute.

"Why did you choose her?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He considered for a moment, staring into the horizon as if the answer lay within the deep colors.

"Because I cared about her," he answered finally, "and I mistook that as love."

"Didn't you care about me?" Ginny prodded.

"Of course I did. I think with her though, it rose more to the surface. If I chose you, you would still have you're family, and everything to fall back on, and I knew you would get back on you're feet. But with her, well, I was worried what would happen if I let her go. She didn't have anybody else. I worried about her more, and I took that sort of caring to mean that I loved her."

Ginny nodded. What he said, though foolish, made sense. She understood him, and understanding was the first part to forgiving.

"Ginny, can you ever forgive me?" Harry asked.

"I'll try."

* * *

Well, I couldn't make it that easy for them to get back together. Seriously, i would consider Ginny a pathetic loser with no self respect if she just ran back to him after what he did to her. I'd love to hear you're opinions, but I can't unless you REVIEW!!! 


	9. Bless the Broken Road

This is sadly the last chapter, and one of my favorites. If you really want to set the mood, start playing "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts in the background as you read the end of the chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. Remember, It's never to late to reveiw!

Enjoy it!

* * *

A week later, a change was brought about by an owl that arrived just as everyone in the Weasley household was eating breakfast. It was a tawny owl, a long letter clamped in its feet. It landed by Ginny's bowl of cereal. Mildly surprised, Ginny eased the owl's claws off the letter and unfurled it. She read the first few lines and looked up.

"It's from Tristan," she said. Harry nearly choked on his cereal.

"The pretty boy?" Ron asked protectively. "What does he want? I thought you guys were over!"

"Relax Ron," Ginny laughed. "We are."

"So what is he writing you for?" he asked suspiciously, putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Well," said Ginny, "he says he's sorry and he wants to know if we can pick up where we left off."

"What are you going to say?" Hermione asked, leaning forward over her bowl, very interested.

"Well, first of all it's none of you're business," she retorted, clearing her bowl. "And second," she added, heading towards the stairs, "I'm going to think about it." She disappeared up the stairs.

Hermione glanced worriedly at Harry.

"Harry, are you all right?"

Harry got up to clear his bowl.

"Of course I'm all right," he said, carrying his bowl to the sink. When Hermione looked unconvinced, he continued. "Look, I messed up with Ginny. I made a mistake, and I wish with all my soul that I could change things. But it is what it is, and if Ginny wants to be with Tristan, I have no right being upset."

Unbeknownst to Harry, Ginny had paused at the top of the stairs, and was listening to every word he said. At the sound of someone coming down from the third floor, she turned, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. She came face to face with her father.

"Morning dear!" he greeted her. "Where are you heading?"

"Just up to my room," she replied.

He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Well, come downstairs. I want to talk to everybody." Obligingly she followed him back into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad," the Weasley children greeted their father.

"Morning Mr. Weasley," said Harry and Hermione.

"Good Morning everyone!" he responded. "I have some rather delightful news, that I'm sure everybody will be thrilled to hear! Before September starts and everyone goes running off in their own direction," he beamed, "we've decided to take a family vacation. Harry and Hermione too, of course." Ginny jumped up and down with excitement.

"Really?" she squealed, "where are we going?"

"There's a Wizards vacation village along the coast known as Shattered Lantern."

"The Shattered Lantern?" Ron echoed, amazed. "When are we going?"

"How about two days?"

The kitchen was filled as the Weasley children expressed their excitement. Harry caught Hermione's eye and they shared a smile. It was nice to see a family like the Weasleys finally be able to afford such a luxury. Not a few years ago, something like this would be out of the question. But now, due to Mr. Weasley's promotion, they could reap the benefits. _And_, Harry thought grimly, _we owe it all to Voldemort_.

Two days later, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's piled out of their new car, sore from their long journey. But the massage chairs soothed down their aching muscles quickly. Later they unpacked and had a very satisfying dinner in the lodge's restaurant. They were all tired out from the long trip however, so no one lingered after the plates were cleared. They were rather looking forward to slipping under the crisp white sheets of the lodge.

The next day was one of the most fun days Harry spent with the Weasleys. The lodge they were staying in had a pool, a Quidditch court, and a bar with very reviving butterbeers. They all played a fun and intense game of Quidditch. Harry and Ron were on one team, and Ginny and the twins on the other. Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Hermione also played, but they didn't really have much talent so they were split up rather randomly. The game ended with a tiebreaker, and Harry ended up the winner. Hot and sweaty, they jumped into the cool water of the pool, and splashed around for a while. Then they headed towards the bar, exhilarated by all the fun they were having. The rest of the day passed much the same way, with them running around doing one fun thing or another. Harry found himself oddly energized that evening at dinner. They were eating in the lodge's dining room again, a room with glass walls and a glass ceiling overlooking the water.

After dinner they all split up to do their own things. Ron and Hermione mysteriously disappeared, the twins, Bill and Charlie decided to go into town with Mr. Weasley, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley wanted to go to the spa, and Ginny went upstairs to shower. Harry was invited to go into town, but felt weird going without Ron there. So he found himself sitting on the veranda, watching the people on the beach pack up and go home as the sun began to set in brilliant colors, casting marvelous reflections into the water. A witch was sitting on the sand a hundred feet away listening to her radio. For some reason it was tuned into a muggle station.

_Maybe she's muggle- born_, Harry guessed, _and enjoys their music._ He didn't really care all that much. He watched as two boys threw a quaffle back and forth, their mother sitting off to the side.

"And that was Good Riddance, by Green Day," a guy on the radio was saying. "And the next song up is a widely requested one. Bless the Broken Road, by the fast rising Rascal Flatts."

As the music started up, Harry heard the door open behind him. He twisted around and stood up when he saw who it was.

"Hi Ginny."

"Hey Harry." She squinted a bit when she looked at him, for he was standing right in front of the sun. She was wearing a white terry-cloth robe, with the lodge's golden logo printed on the upper left corner. Her hair was still wet, and she wore white satin slippers. She walked past him and leaned on the rail of the porch. Harry followed her and did the same. For a few seconds they both stared into the setting sun and listened to the music.

"_I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you…_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are,_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way, into you're loving arms…"_

"I wrote back to Tristan," Ginny told him.

"I'm glad," Harry said, not really meaning it. "You both deserve to be happy." Ginny paused.

"_I'd like to take the time I lost, and give it back to you…"_

"I told him no."

Harry looked at her quickly.

"Why?" he asked quizzically "he's so good to you."

"_Every long lost dream…"_

She continued staring into the sunset, then turned and stared straight into his eyes.

"Because," she breathed quietly, "I realized something."

"Realized what?" Harry whispered, for they were standing so close now.

Ginny took his hand.

"That there can never be another one."

In a moment they were embracing each other again, their lips pressed together, their arms holding each other tightly, never wanting to let each other go again, and the sun continued its journey down.

"_This much I know is true,_

_That g-d blessed the Broken Road that led me straight to you."_

_**Epilogue**: _And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

A/n: I'm a little sad to end this story. It's been a great run. Thanks to all my reviewers, especially the wonderful Realfanfics. I learned alot over the course if all the chapters and all the reviews, and I can honestly say that the way I wrote the last chapter is definently an improvement from the way i wrote the first one. Thanks y'all! And still review!!! 


End file.
